my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Universe
Storyline TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used * Dial-up Modem Sounds * Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 * Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (Heard once in "Too Short to Ride".) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 * Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 * Hollywoodedge, Goat Baas Close Persp PE025101 * Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 * Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013501 (Heard once in "Say Uncle".) * Hollywoodedge, Lion Roar Snarl Growl AT013601 (Heard once in "Say Uncle".) * Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 * Hollywoodedge, Seagulls No Surf BT022101 * Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 (Heard once in "Maximum Capacity".) * Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 (Heard once in "Maximum Capacity".) * Hollywoodedge, Television Switch On PE804801 * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, BIRD - ROOSTER CROW, VINTAGE RECORDING 03 * Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTING, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Gemcation".) * Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - MEDIUM CROWD: INDOOR, WHISTLING & CHEERS 02 * Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 (Heard once in "Maximum Capacity".) * Sound Ideas, CHILDREN, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE OF CHILDREN: BIG CHEER, CHEERING 01 (Heard once in "Maximum Capacity".) * Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION (Heard twice in "Maximum Capacity".) * Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - THROAT GARBLE, LONG (Heard once in "Storm in the Room".) * Sound Ideas, MUSIC, BOX - 1905 REGINA MUSIC BOX: PLAY SONG * Sound Ideas, MUSIC, ORGAN - FUNERAL MARCH * Sound Ideas, NOISE, WHITE - WHITE NOISE * Sound Ideas, ORCHESTRA - TUNING UP BEFORE CONCERT, MUSIC * WB CARTOON, HEAD SHAKE - TROMBONE GOBBLE (Heard once in "Storm in the Room".) Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Parodies # Steven Universe/Thomas # Steven Universe/Sonic # Steven Universe/Mario # Steven Universe/Kirby # Steven Universe/Zoobomafoo # Steven Universe/Mickey Mouse # Steven Universe/Adventure Time # Steven Universe/Regular Show # Steven Universe/Fluppy Dogs # Steven Universe/Baby Einstein # Steven Universe/Noozles # Steven Universe/Jingaroo # Steven Universe/The Care Bears Family # Steven Universe/Smooshees # Steven Universe/Rude Dog and the Dweebs # Steven Universe/Popples # Steven Universe/The Wuzzles # Steven Universe/The Wild Puffalumps # Steven Universe/Maple Town # Steven Universe/Star vs The Forces of Evil # Steven Universe/Teletubbies # Steven Universe/Blue’s Clues # Steven Universe/Winnie The Pooh # Steven Universe/My Friend Rabbit # Steven Universe/Timmy Time # Steven Universe/Rubbadubbers # Steven Universe/Baby Genius # Steven Universe/Calimero # Steven Universe/101 Dalmatians # Steven Universe/Backyardigans # Steven Universe/Inside Out (2015) # Steven Universe/Yin Yang Yo! # Steven Universe/Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! # Steven Universe/Happy Tree Friends # Steven Universe/My Little Pony # Steven Universe/The Loud House # Steven Universe/We Bare Bears # Steven Universe/Bratz # Steven Universe/DC Super Hero Girls # Steven Universe/Teen Titans Go! # Steven Universe/Littlest Pet Shop # Steven Universe/LEGO Friends # Steven Universe/Jungle Junction # Steven Universe/Mysticons # Steven Universe/Octonauts # Steven Universe/Phineas and Ferb # Steven Universe/Vampirina # Steven Universe/The Cheetah Girls # Steven Universe/Pitch Perfect (2012) # Steven Universe/Moshi Monsters # Steven Universe/Monster High # Steven Universe/Disney Fairies # Steven Universe/Disney Princess # Steven Universe/Winx Club # Steven Universe/Sparkle Town Fairies # Steven Universe/Kuu Kuu Harajuku # Steven Universe/Powerpuff Girls # Steven Universe/Sunny Day # Steven Universe/Smile HD # Steven Universe/Shopkins Shoppies # Steven Universe/Strawberry Shortcake # Steven Universe/The Fairly OddParents # Steven Universe/Pingu # Steven Universe/Ducktales # Steven Universe/The Incredibles # Steven Universe/Toy Story # Steven Universe/The Land Before Time # Steven Universe/The Wiggles # Steven Universe/Peppa Pig # Steven Universe/Bear in The Big Blue House # Steven Universe/It’s a Big Big World # Steven Universe/Angry Birds # Steven Universe/Toy Story # Steven Universe/Darkwing Duck # Steven Universe/Foofur # Steven Universe/Home (2015) # Steven Universe/Sonic # Steven Universe/Casablanca (1942) # Steven Universe/Looney Tunes # Steven Universe/Monsters, Inc. # Steven Universe/Little Einsteins # Steven Universe/Kipper The Dog # Steven Universe/The Koala Brothers # Steven Universe/Fantasia # Steven Universe/Sesame Street # Steven Universe/A Goofy Movie # Steven Universe/Goof Troop # Steven Universe/Kissyfur # Steven Universe/The Lion King # Steven Universe/Finding Nemo # Steven Universe/Water Pets # Steven Universe/Peep and The Big Wide World # Steven Universe/An American Tail # Steven Universe/Ratatouille # Steven Universe/Equestria Girls # Steven Universe/Chuggington # Steven Universe/Fireman Sam # Steven Universe/Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies # Steven Universe/My Life as a Teenage Robot # Steven Universe/Jimmy Neutron # Steven Universe/Annabelle’s Wish # Steven Universe/Shake It Up # Steven Universe/Good Luck Charlie # Steven Universe/Monsters VS Aliens # Steven Universe/The Magic School Bus # Steven Universe/Moana (2016) # Steven Universe/The Thundermans # Steven Universe/Total DramaRama # Steven Universe/Total Drama Action # Steven Universe/Total Drama World Tour # Steven Universe/Vocaloid # Steven Universe/Shimmer and Shine # Steven Universe/Lite Sprites # Steven Universe/Little Charmers # Steven Universe/Bubble Guppies # Steven Universe/L.O.L. Surprise! # Steven Universe/Seven Little Monsters # Steven Universe/Pocoyo # Steven Universe/Friends # Steven Universe/Victorious # Steven Universe/Care Bears # Steven Universe/Hercules # Steven Universe/Animals # Steven Universe/Reptiles # Steven Universe/Food # Steven Universe/Instruments # Steven Universe/Inuyasha # Steven Universe/Naruto # Steven Universe/Sailor Moon # Steven Universe/The Rainbow (1989) # Steven Universe/Finian's Rainbow (1968) # Steven Universe/The Fresh Beat Band # Steven Universe/Peter Pan # Steven Universe/Dumbo # Steven Universe/The Berenstain Bears Category:Steven Universe Category:TV Shows Category:Animated Shows Category:Cartoon Network Shows